Hair
by mint maxwell
Summary: Why does Heero want to touch Duo's hair? And what's up with everyone else?
1. Hair

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Wow. What a shock.  
  
Hair. By: Mint Maxwell  
  
Everyone knows who I am. I am a three-foot long braid attached to Duo Maxwell. I am soft and silky. He takes such good care of me. Washing me all the time with only the best shampoo. Sometimes I am not a braid. Sometimes I am allowed to flow ever so gracefully down his back. This is when he wants to impress somebody. In this case, that somebody would be Heero Yuy. He stands in front of the mirror brushing and playing with my soft tresses. He can always tell when Heero is about to walk by.  
  
Sure enough, here comes the god that has captured my guardian's attention. He watches us. He longs to touch us. Duo more than me, perhaps?  
  
He walks by us. Duo flips a piece of me outward to touch Heero, pretending it was only an accident. But Heero knows better. He pulled me! That.didn't hurt that much. Not like I had been expecting. Duo had obviously been expecting it to be worse too, because he tensed. But Heero seems only to be playing with us. Maybe he only wants to touch me.  
  
% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % %  
  
He finally got to touch it. He has wanted to for so long. When you are Heero Yuy's hair, you know these things about him. He has dreamed of touching that hair for quite some time. It does look rather soft and beautiful, as does its owner. But how Heero feels about touching him, one can't really say.  
  
@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @  
  
Wufei came home that evening to see Duo sitting on the couch, his hair up in pigtails. Heero sat across from him in the large armchair grinning evilly. Wufei just decided not to ask.  
  
Mint: there! It's finished and it's stupid! Well, I think it is.as for the ending yaoi fans can think what they want and non-yaoi fans can think what they want. I decided to write it this way because I am not one sided about the issue. I don't mind yaoi, but I don't hate non-yaoi stuff either! Really, for me, if it's gundam wing I'll read it! Please review! You would make me so happy! Bye now! 


	2. More Hair

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine.  
  
Mint: Hi! How are ya?! I received a lot of (well, some anyway!) reviews for "Hair" wanting me to write a sequel to it. It's taken me quite a while and this one is bound to be just as short and stupid as the other one, but hey! What the heck?  
  
More Hair By: Mint Maxwell  
  
Wufei came home that night to see Duo on the couch, his hair up in pigtails. Heero sat across from him in the large armchair grinning evilly. Wufei just decided not to ask.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo was relieved that Wufei had decided not to ask. This was a very embarrassing situation. Here he was with his hair up in pigtails with Heero grinning at him like the Cheshire cat!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Heero was disappointed that Wufei hadn't asked what he was up to. He finally had Duo right where he wanted him. He knew he was grinning ever so evilly, but why should he care what Duo thought about it?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I am very confused! At first I thought that Heero wanted to play with us and brush us and smooth us out so pretty, but now he only put me up in this weird style! I don't like this at all!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I know that Heero is happy now! I am too! We finally got to see just how soft Duo Maxwell's hair is. It's very soft and shiny! Perhaps we will be able to play with it some more before the night is through.  
  
Heero got up from his seat in the comfy armchair and started toward Duo. But he didn't get far when a certain blonde entered the room, making them both stop what they were doing. Such pretty blonde hair. Shiny and soft, it would probably brush very nicely.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
We walked into the room and immediately they both began to stare at us. I believe that it made Quatre uncomfortable. He can be so shy sometimes. Especially toward the other boys he lives with. He enjoys looking at Heero. His hair is so beautiful. It lays just so, and is messy enough that you want to brush it so bad..!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Quatre sat down. He was trying to act like he didn't notice he was being watched, but how do you act normally when two beautiful bishounen are staring at you so intently???  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
Wufei was hungry. Somehow having forgotten the scene earlier he decided to go down into the kitchen and find something delicious and nutritious for his dinner. He got to the living room and found another frightening scene! Duo and Quatre were both sitting on the couch Duo with his hair still up in pigtails, and Quatre with a lovely pink ribbon in his hair! This time Heero and Duo were both smiling and Quatre was looking somewhat nervous. Again, he was not going to ask.  
  
Mint: there! It's done! Yay! That may have been a little bit hard to follow, I know! I'm sorry! I'm thinking of adding more chapters to it and making it longer and maybe having some kind of a point (no matter how pointless of a point it is! ^_^;;;) somewhere along the way! Please press the little gray button below and type what you thought! 


End file.
